1. Field
The present invention relates to ceiling fans and, more particularly, to ceiling fans having an improved switch housing/blade iron relationship.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Electric ceiling fans are commonly utilized to assist heating and air conditioning systems by providing an additional degree of air circulation within the confines of a room. Most modern ceiling fans consist of an electric motor suspendable by a shaft from a ceiling, with a plurality of blades mounted to either the top or bottom surface of the motor. Conventional ceiling fans typically incorporate one or more electrical switches for controlling the speed and rotational direction of the motor, said switches being encased within a switch housing disposed beneath the motor.
In the case of ceiling fans having blades mounted to the bottom surface of the motor, blade irons to which the blades are secured are typically attached to the motor by means of a plurality of screws. While blade irons can be quite ornate and decorative, the multiplicity of screws utilized to secure blade irons to the blades and the motor are unsightly.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,884,947 issued Dec. 5, 1989, entitled "CEILING FAN ASSEMBLY" demonstrates one effort to create an aesthetically pleasing ceiling fan, wherein the blade irons and associated screws are hidden from view. The fan disclosed in the '947 patent, however, represents a radical ultra-modern configuration which is suitable for use in a very limited number of environments. Additionally, this fan is composed of an unusually large number of components, thereby increasing the cost and complexity of the assembly for the user.
Conventional ceiling fans are typically adapted for mounting the blades and motor in a plurality of spaced-apart relationships relative to a ceiling, in order to accommodate vaulted and/or unusually high ceilings. Some fans are configured exclusively for mounting close to the ceiling, while others are configured exclusively for being suspended at a distance from the ceiling by a rod or tube. Most, however, are suited for either mounting position, in which case the canopy typically includes unsightly mounting holes for attaching the motor directly to the canopy. Such holes are not visible when the fan is mounted close to the ceiling, but are visible when the fan is suspended at a distance below the ceiling.
There is a need in the art for a ceiling fan having a simplified, yet aesthetically pleasing structure, with an appearance suitable for use in most contemporary applications. There is a further need for a ceiling fan adaptable for mounting either close to, or suspended at a distance from, a ceiling, having an aesthetically improved canopy with no additional mounting holes exposed in either position.